


Three's a Crowd

by Lemmywinks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2CT, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmywinks/pseuds/Lemmywinks
Summary: SPOILERSSebastian has a good time with a certain set of twins.





	Three's a Crowd

What a feast. A veritable banquet. If one of these boys was delectable, then two was bordering on utter utopia - two identical twins, so delicate and pretty that it almost hurt to observe such beauty.

And I was right in the middle of them. Or underneath, as it were. One of the boys, the one without the eyepatch, was sat on my face and rocking slightly while his twin straddled my lap, every inch of my arousal sheathed in his tight hole. I couldn't see from this vantage point, my tongue buried deep inside a puckered opening, but from the slurping sounds above me it seemed as though the two were kissing.

Identical moans only caused me to buck my hips faster, and there was a wet ' _smack_ ' as they separated their lips.

"Ah! Oh yes... harder...."

Was he talking to me? It didn't matter, the urgency had me obeying anyway, sucking on warm flesh as my abdomen flexed and I whacked my cock up harder.

"I'm gonna come... mmm, touch me, yeah..."

That voice was from the boy above my face, and this time he definitely wasn't talking to me. He moaned and the familiar noise of a dick being pumped became audible right as those muscles tightened around my tongue.

"F-ff--fuck, ngh... brother...."

The moan was loud and wanton and met with a surprised _'ah!_ ' from the other twin right as wetness hit my belly.

"Wha - who said you could go first?" Came the bossy voice of the boy with the eyepatch. I felt him grind down upon me and I tried to angle my thrusts, though I was on the verge of orgasm myself. I could hardly think, my movements were unfocused and erratic, and all I knew was perfection as these boys surrounded me, my senses filled with them, consumed my them.

"S-sorry. Here, let me... ah! Demon, stop sucking at me like that.... ohhhh....."

Sparks shot through me, my legs feeling almost numb with the sensation as my climax built slowly, and then peaked hard.

My groan was feral as I smacked my hips up one last time and shuddered, releasing everything I had into the body above mine. My whole body jerked with every spurt, my hands roaming to feel that soft skin, gripping the round globes of a teenage ass as he wriggled atop me, drawing everything out and making me moan harder.

"C....Ciel...."

I didn't know who the voice belonged to any more but it was filled with the heavy lust of orgasm. Nothing had ever felt so good. More wetness hit my stomach as my own seed dribbled out of that wet hole, the boy positively writhing on my lap. The whole room stank of semen and sex and I was panting, lost in the euphoria, my mind numb and my body on fire.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I jerked awake at the shout of my name, the voice sounding beyond infuriated.

There was my young Master, lead next to me in his grand four poster bed, his cheek still bruised from Soma's slap earlier and his expression one of disgust.

"You... did you just.... what the HELL!"

He didn't even appear to have words, and I was only too aware of why.

The warm wetness between my legs and that lingering smell of semen was a testament to what had happened.

"Did you just DREAM? About me and.... him? You are so disgusting, how could you even think such a thing after today? After what happened to me?"

His mismatched eyes were wide, his body drawn tightly into himself with his arms around his knees. He sounded angry but he looked so lost, and I actually felt slightly ashamed of myself. Only slightly, though.

"Apologies, My Lord. I realise that I hadn't been given permission to sleep, and I shall do my utmost to atone for such a -"

"Oh, shut up. Get out, go and clean yourself up. I'll sleep here by myself for the rest of the night."

I started to say something else, but he only told me I was dismissed, turning his face away.

A shame. Two brothers with so much anger, hate and pain. It looked like I was going to have to be really convincing if I ever wanted my dream to become a reality - of course, if I couldn't persuade my young Master to reconcile with twin in the most intimate way possible, then what kind of butler would I be?


End file.
